kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kweng
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Gray | Fur color = Gray | Clothing = White robe | Also known as = Master Kweng, Master Kweng the Unstoppable, "Mr. Impatient" (by the Panda Pals) | Status = Living | Residence = Kung Fu Express Headquarters | Occupation = Master/CEO of the Kung Fu Express | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu | Master(s) = Unknown | Student(s) = Employees/Members of the Kung Fu Express | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Shoot the Messenger" | Voiced by = As listed in the episode cast list for "Shoot the Messenger". }} Kweng is a character from the television series, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the founder of the Kung Fu Express. Biography Earlier years Coming soon! In Legends of Awesomeness Kweng comes to the Jade Palace seeking an audience with the Dragon Warrior. Tigress informs Kweng that Po is busy signing autographs for his adoring fans. Kweng pushes to the front of the line to address Po, but is told by Po that he must go to the back of the line if he wants to be one of Po's "panda buddies". Reluctantly, Kweng goes to the back of the line and waits. When he finally gets to the front, Po signs the message he carries with the words "Always keep fighting! Never surrender!" He then gives the message to Kweng, who takes it and leaves the Jade Palace. When Po finds out from Shifu that the message was in regards to a war between two gorilla clans, Po realizes his huge mistake and goes after Kweng, followed by Tigress. When they attempt to take the message from Kweng, Kweng reveals himself to be quite the capable fighter, wielding two swords in combat. After defeating Po and Tigress, he takes off in a blimp. Tigress and Po shoot off into the air and land on the blimp, and discover that Lam has stowed away as well. As Kweng attempts to shake all three of them from the blimp, Tigress and Po struggle to both protect Lam and get the message away from Kweng. Eventually, the battle results in a tear in the blimp and the propeller being overworked to the point of where it rips off the back of the blimp, causing the blimp to nose dive with all four passengers into the Kung Fu Express. Once there, Kweng summons his army of goat minions to do battle with Tigress and Po, who have been locked together and are forced to do battle as a pair. Once unlocked, the two once again attempt to retrieve the message from Kweng, but are defeated. Kweng delivers the message to the two gorilla warlords, who do not start to battle, but instead bicker over the autograph of Po. Personality Kweng is a very by-the-book kung fu warrior and messenger. He is very clear about sticking to the rules, to the point where he does combat with other kung fu masters and puts other innocent people at risk just to deliver his message in time. Fighting style Although Kweng's specific fighting style is not named in the show, he wields two large swords in combat with Po and Tigress.. He can hold his own against larger opponents like Tigress and Po and proved difficult to even catch up to. Relationships Po and Tigress and Po]] Kweng viewed both masters as an annoyance, and did everything possible to deliver the message on time, even to the point where he put both of them and Lam in peril.. Despite their constant interference he was impressed with their skills, he even offered them an internship with his crew (which Po took under consideration until Tigress gave him a glare) Lam Kweng did not seem to care that Lam was involved in the conflict between him, Tigress, and Po—even stating that "the child is not his concern." Gallery Images kweng1.jpg|Kweng speaking kweng4.jpg|Kweng fighting for the scroll as Tigress and Lam look on in horror kweng6.jpg|Kweng doing jumprope between Tigress and Po View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Bovids Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Villains